LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 66
(Erubetie enters another room in order to go fight the attackers in the Lin Kuei Temple. She comes across a fight between 3 dark warriors and 3 Lin Kuei. One dark warrior punches a Link Kuei knocking him down. Another Lin Kuei gets kicked and knocked down. And the 3rd dark warrior breaks the 3rd Lin Kuei's neck. They then turn they're attention to Erubetie as 4 more dark warriors join the fight) (Erubetie battles with the dark warriors. They fight a lot like the Lin Kuei only stronger. And they can even shoot dark energy. She was able to defeat this group and as she defeats them they're bodies fade away in darkness) Erubetie: There is great evil in these warriors. Its seems the Lin Kuei are not the ones who attacked us. I must find out who is leading this attack. (Erubetie heads into the next room preparing to fight to defend the Lin Kuei) (Meanwhile with Dib's group they head back outside to get Nina and they are battling more dark warriors) Sora: RAH! (Swings his Keyblade 3 times at one them knocking him down) TAKE THIS! (Uses his Strike Raid and hits 3 more) Donald: Let me at 'em! (Shoots fire out of his staff) (Goofy blocks an attack then swings his shield back at them. Boomer shoots lightning out of his hands at a group resulting in a small explosion defeating them. Bubbles unleashes a Sonic Scream defeating the rest) Nina: I guess it's a good thing we came after all, Boomer: We're clear here. We should get back to Sub Zero and how he's doing. Dib: Good idea. Let's move! (Back with Erubetie she enters another room and sees something surprising. Shes sees a man dressed in a black ninja outfit with smoke all around him. He grabs a Lin Kuei by the neck and smoke is goes all over the Lin Kuei. The Lin Kuei falls to the ground and the ninja teleports with a puff of smoke. The Lin Kuei warrior suddenly changes into the same dark warriors that are attacking the temple. More come to join the fight and Erubetie defeats them) Erubetie: So that man is the cause of this attack. I need to find him. (Erubetie fights though more and more dark warriors till she reaches another room and sees Sub Zero fighting that same warrior she saw. The strange ninja hits Sub Zero with a round house kick knocking him down. He then turns to Erubetie. Before they do anything Dib's group comes in) Dib: Sub Zero are you- (They sees Sub Zero on the ground and the other warrior and they are surprised by this) Boomer: Is that? Nina: Smoke? Is that you? Smoke: Smoke is dead. I am Enenra. (Smoke teleports and attacks Dib's group from behind. He hits them with powerful punches and kicks and knocks away. He then turns his attention to Erubetie) Erubetie: Its time I put an end to this attack. (Smoke teleports again. Erubetie then unleashes a wave of water behind her and hits Smoke at he reappears. The two get locked in hand-to-hand combat. Smoke tries to punch but a wall of water protects her. Smoke jumps back then throws down a puff of smoke down Erubetie's feet. Suddenly vanish and reappears in the air and falls down the ground. She quickly gets back up. Erubetie then looking upset unleashes a powerful water attack hits Smoke knocking him down and he appears out cold. Everyone begins to get back) Sub Zero: I should thank you. You may have saved my life. Erubetie: Who is this warrior? Sub Zero: His name is Smoke. He was once a warrior for the Lin Kuei and Earth Realm and my closest friend. But during an invasion in Earth Realm he and a number of other warriors fell in battle and became revenants to a sorcerer and his master. Erubetie: I see.... Bubbles: Oh, Smoke... Boomer: Can we help him? Sub Zero: Now that I have him here, I can try and find a way to save him. (Suddenly Smoke quickly gets back everyone charges at him in order to keep him from running but Smoke throws down smoke. When the smoke clears Smoke is gone) Sora: He's gone! Sub Zero: And so he still remains a slave... Dib:.... Erubetie:..... Sub Zero: Now then I believe we have business to attend to. Tell me why you're here, Dib. Dib: Ah, right. You already know about the war that is going. Well, we decided we need to gather allies if we want to stop this war. Bubbles: So we came to you to see if you'll help us. Boomer: You will help us, right? Sub Zero: You aided me in my time of need and defend the Lin Kuei. It shall be my honor to assist you in anyway I can. (Sub Zero puts his fist in his hand and bows his head. Dib's team bow the same way. Sub Zero then turns to Erubetie) Sub Zero: I believe you have found who was the cause of the attacks on your people. Erubetie: Yes. It's clear your clan is innocent. I shall inform the Monster Lord. Dib: Hey, Erubetie, wait. We want to thank you again for helping us. We know your not fond of humans but you still choose to aid us. We are grateful. I hope that we meet again soon. Erubetie:.... I have a feeling that we shall meet again, Dib. Sooner then you think. Farewell for now. (Erubetie teleports) Nina: I think that was her way of saying that she'll be helping us. Sora: So that's great! Two allies for the price of one! Sub Zero: Now then...I believe we have work to do. Boomer: Yeah, let's get back to the others and tell them the good news! To be continued... Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe